


it is still not time

by orphan_account



Category: Lobotomy Corporation (Video Game), Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Accidental Death, F/F, Fire, Gen, Inspired by Music, Musical References, Near Death Experiences, Suicide, Terminal Illnesses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:48:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24253873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Don't you remember?"
Kudos: 4





	it is still not time

on another winter day  
for comfort i went into your café

the sky was colored grey  
so i walked in and saw your face

* * *

"Evelyn! How nice to see you. It'll be another caffe latte, right?" A pale girl with crimson eyes framed by chocolate hair, though it was more like dirt as she hadn't showered in days, stared at the bathroom mirror.

"..Everyday is such a pain without you. I wish someone else could've taken the burden of your death."

"I promise I'll bring you back."

* * *

you noticed there was something wrong  
'those eyes of your seem a bit dull today,'  
i sighed - "every day is such a pain,  
with my heart getting weaker every day."

"i want to do so much,   
but my dreams can't be obtained."

* * *

The girl got up and left, leaving me to gaze in the mirror. I wasn't dead. I had faked my death. Everyone was waiting for me to die. Due to my wish I could become a ghost of some sort. Invisible and intangible.

My mother and father had already spent my college funds and had done nothing to help my illness. I don't even know what the illness is called. I don't want to know, honestly. It comforts me, not knowing.

She returned, holding a candle and some bone. Human bone.

* * *

on my final day you and i were alone  
in the bedroom where we spent many days  
and we drank caffe latte and with my final breath

  
i gave you a kiss and said, "hey, did i ever say that you  
made a dream come true without your power? you did it  
by making me happy and so i fell for you, my darling."

"i'll see you in another life."

* * *

I watched her break down, sobbing into the bathroom sink. After a moment, she lit the candle and - I hope it was by accident - set aflame the shower curtain.

I left before she was set aflame, but I still heard her screams.

* * *

but now, listen to me  
listen to my "final plea"


End file.
